More and more users are turning to network-based resources, such as websites, to sell and/or purchase items. These network-based resources offer a wide range of items ever increasing in choice, variety, and quantity.
Typically, a seller of an item may operate a computing device to access a network-based resource, enter information descriptive of the item, and offer the item for sale. In turn, the network-based system may present the descriptive information to a computing device of a potential buyer, who can use the information to decide whether to purchase the item or not. To enhance the seller's and buyer's experiences, the network-based resource may implement techniques to ensure that relevant and accurate information is received from the seller and presented to the buyer. This is because, unlike a brick and mortar store that may allow the seller and buyer to engage in a physical review of the item prior to a purchase, the network-based resource may only allow a virtual review. In some situations though, such as with certain types of items, entering the descriptive information may require an involved effort on behalf of the seller.